8059 Our valentineFirst Fanfic
by H-Akaki
Summary: Dilema yang d hadapi Gokudera ketika hari valentine tiba.


**Our **_**Valentine**_

"mm… hh,,hh,,hnn,, UGH,,, haaa,, Yamamoto… he..hentikan.. AH!"

"sssttt… jangan berisik… Nanti kedengaran oleh Tsuna" Ujar Yamamoto sambil terus bermain dengan tubuh Gokudera. "haaa,,, hayato.."

Yamamoto mengangkat kaki kiri Gokudera ke atas bahunya dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di antara paha dan betis Gokudera. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Kejantanan Yamamoto bergerak keluar dan masuk di tubuh Gokudera. Gokudera semakin bernafas dengan tidak karuan, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan tubuh Yamamoto. Tangan kiri Yamamoto memegang kejantanan Gokudera.

"AKH! YAMA… mm?" Suara Gokudera di hentikan dengan ciuman Yamamoto. "mm,,nn,,, haa.. Yamamoto"

"Hayato,,, panggil namaku…. Nn.." Yamamoto mencium Gokudera lagi.

"hn.. mm,, hah,, Ta..ke..shi.. AH..MM.. HhA..hha… Takeshi.. Takeshi! AH!" Desahan Gokudera semakin nyaring.

"Hayato… hh… kalau kau terus mendesah seperti itu… aku.. hah.. aku.. haahh.." Yamamoto mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya… "URGH!"

"Hyaaa.. aaa,,,a..a.." Gokudera tersentak begitu merasakan sesuatu mulai mengalir dalam tubuhnya. "ahh,, hha,, haaaa,,"

"hh… hh… Hayato.." Yamamoto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Akh! Takeshi.. No… Not yet.. haaa.." Ujar Gokudera sambil berlinangan air mata.

Yamamoto membalikkan tubuh Gokudera dan melanjutkan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hayato… aku masih belum selesai. Kau masih belum mengeluarkannya" ujar Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"AH,,aah! Ta.. Takeshi! S.. Stop!"Gokudera memohon pada Yamamoto.

"Hayato.. Aishiteru.." bisik Yamamoto di telinga Gokudera sambil memeluknya dengan kuat.

Gokudera terkejut, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Gokudera yang membelakangi Yamamoto, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Yamamoto tersenyum. Lalu dia memegang dagu Gokureda dan mengarahkan wajah Gokureda mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibir Gokureda.

"Hayato… Aishiteru" bisiknya lagi. "panggil namaku lagi… hayato"

Yamamoto kembali memacu gerak tubuhnya.

"Hya… Takeshi,,, nn… Ta..ke.. ah… hnnn… ta… …shi…hhaah…. Ta…Ke…Shi! AH… Takeshi!"

* * *

**Paginya...**

"Gomen… Gokudera…" ujar Yamamoto memelas.

"uh…. Dasar Baseball idiot…" katanya lesu sambil membuang mukanya jauh-jauh dari Yamamoto. "gara-gara kau badanku jadi sakit semua…. Apa kau lupa kalau itu pertama kalinya aku melakukannya…"

"Uhhhh… aku tau… tapi… kau tahu kan? Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Lagi pula, ini juga pertama kalinya aku melakukannya." Balas Yamamoto.

"Sudahlah. Jyuudaime sudah bangun?" kata Gokudera sambil terus memegang bagian belakangnya yang sakit.

"Sudah. Tadi dia mencarimu. Kubilang saja kalau kau masih tidur"

"APA! Jangan-jangan dia melihatku dalam keadaan begini?" Ujarnya sambil memaksakan diri untuk bangkit.

"Tenang saja, Tsuna nggak masuk kamar ini kok." Jawab yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Huuufh.. kalau begitu. Kenapa kau diam saja! Cepat mandi! Hari ini hari kita sekolah Idiot!"

* * *

**Di sekolah...**

"Gokudera-kun!" panggil seorang gadis yang entah namanya siapa, yang pasti dia salah satu penggemar Gokudera. "Ano ne…. Gokudera-kun, kau ingat ini hari apa?" ujar gadis itu.

"tentu saja. Ini hari sabtu,kan?" jawabnya ketus

Wajah gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Sedikit, bahkan sengat kecewa dengan jawaban Gokudera. Gokudera hanya terdiam kebingungan.

"_memangnya jawabanku salah?" _ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengernyitkan alisnya

"Gokudera-kun. Hari ini hari _Valentine_" jawab Tsuna. Tsuna juga kepayahan melihat tingkah laku Gokudera.

"_Valentine?" _ ujarnya lagi, dan lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati. Dia melirik ke bungkusan yang ada di tangan gadis itu. _"ternyata memang Valentine ya…."_

"Gokudera-kun, I….Ini." gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi gugup.

Awalnya gokudera enggan untuk menerimanya. Namun Tsuna memaksa untuk menerimanya. Akhirnya, Gokudera mendapat sebungkus coklat yang katanya bua tantangan gadis itu sendiri.

"Sawada! Gokudera!" terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga mereka, dan itu adalah suara Yamamoto.

Spontan wajah Gokudera memerah. Dia lupa untuk membelikan Yamamoto coklat.

"Hei! Ini hari _Valentine_,kan? kalian dapat berapa banyak Coklat nih?" ujarnya sambil merangkul sahabat dan kekasih rahasianya. Rahasia? Ya, Gokuderalah yang memaksa Yamamoto untuk merahasiakannya. Terutama dari Tsuna.

"Eeee… a..aku dapat 2 dari kyoko-chan, dan Haru." Jawab Tsuna sambil malu-malu.

"Kalau kau, dapat berapa Gokudera?" Balas Yamamoto.

Gokudera hanya terdiam. Bukannya memikirkan tentang pertanyaan Yamamoto, dia malah memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia terdiam memikirkan rumus-rumus fisika ditambah rumus matematika dibagi hapalan bahasa inggris lalu di kalikan dengan Yamamoto dan hasilnya… Nol besar. Gokudera merasa otaknya mau pecah karena memikirkan hadiah untuk Yamamoto. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan apa yang Yamamoto mau. Tapi, hadiahnya bukan menjadi sebuah kejutan lagi. Lelah, lesu, dan letih menghampiri Gokudera. Otaknya terlalu lelah memikirkan hadiah untuk Yamamoto.

"Gokudera AWAS!" sebuah suara dan tangan yang hangat menarik lengan Gokudera yang hampir saja menabrak menabrak pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. "kau ini kenapa? Apa kau bingung menghitung berapa banyak Coklat yang kau dapat?" Tanya Yamamoto yang terjatuh karena menangkap Gokudera.

Dan lagi-lagi, wajah Gokudera memerah. Tiba-tiba saja dia pergi menjauh dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Dia lari dan mencari tempat kosong untuknya berpikir.

"Gokudera-kun?" teriak Tsuna yang makin kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Gokudera. "Yare-yare… apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Ah Yamamoto. Kau memangnya dapat Coklat berapa hari ini?"

"aku…" suara Yamamoto terdengar sangat pelan.

"EH? Yang benar saja!" Teriak Tsuna yang terkejut. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Malamnya Dirumah Gokudera...**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa langit mulai melukiskan warna orange sedikit demi sedikit. Gokudera berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah,dia langsung membenamkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara detak jarum jam. Bosan dengan kesunyian itu, Gokudera langsung mengambil Handphone-nya dan langsung mengirim e-mail ke Yamamoto. Selesai mengirim e-mail, dia langsung melempar Handphone-nya ke atas ranjang.

10 menit kemudian. 'Ting,,tong' suara bel dari pintu depan, langsung membuyarkan kesunyian yang di buat Gokudera. Dia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu depan. Ternyata Yamamoto, orang yang di tunggunya datang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

"ma… masuklah" ujar Gokudera. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di kamar Gokudera. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri sambil duduk berhadapan, bedanya Gokudera menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan Yamamoto menatap Gokudera dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyin yang tercipta. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Gokudera semakin kaku menghadapi Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang mulai bosan pun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi… kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" suara Yamamoto membuyarkan suasana sunyi yang sejak tadi singgah di kamar Gokudera.

"a… aku" Gokudera tampak sangat gugup. "aku Cuma.. bingung… aku harus… memberikanmu hadiah apa."

Yamamoto tersentak kaget. Dia kaget, ternyata kekasihnya bertingkah aneh karena memikirkannya. Yamamoto lalu mendekati Gokudera dan merangkulnya dari samping.

"kau ini… aku nggak butuh hadiah darimu. Yang penting bagiku, asalkan kau mau tetap berada didekatku." Ujarnya. Wajah Gokudera merona merah, kata-kata Yamamoto langsung menyerang masuk kedalam hatinya.

"Tapi… aku juga ingin merayakan _Valentine_ seperti orang-orang lainnya." Ujar Gokudera. Entah seperti apa wajah Gokudera saat itu, yang pasti ekspresi wajahnya mampu membuat Yamamoto menjadi _Blushing _juga.

"Gokudera.." Yamamoto lalu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Gokudera. "Kalau hadiah itu dari kamu. Apapun itu, pasti aku terima"

"apapun… itu?" Gokudera berusaha memastikan. Yamamoto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu Gokudera mencium bibir Yamamoto. Sang Guardian of Rain itu pun terkejut karena ulah kekasihnya. Tubuh Yamamoto goyah karena tak mempu menyeimbangkan berat yang dia tahan.

"Takeshi…" Gokudera lalu menyebut nama Yamamoto, tanpa di pinta oleh Yamamoto sendiri.

Lalu Gokudera membuka bajunya. Terlihatlah tubuh Gokudera dibalik bajunya yang longgar. Di sekitar dada dan lehernya diikat dengan pita-pita berwarna pink, walaupun jelas itu bukan warna kesukaannya. Yamamoto terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"i..ini… Ha..ha..hadiah untukmu.." Gokudera menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Hadiah' untuk Yamamoto.

Yamamoto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya sampai nekat melakukan hal ini. Padahal untuk mengatakan _aishiteru _atau _te amo _saja, butuh waktu yang lama. Dan kali ini, Gokudera-lah yang merayu Tamamoto.

"Takeshi.. kau tidak akan diam saja,kan?" Ujar Gokudera dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

Yamamoto lalu mengangkat tubuh Gokudera dengan cepat ke atas ranjang. Kedua bibir para Guardian itu saling bertemu, lidah keduanya saling mengadu berusaha mendominasi ciuman. Perlahan keduanya sadar kalau persedian oksigen keduanya mulai habis. Yamamoto akhirnya menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Gokudera. Gokudera seakan enggan untuk melepaskan bibir sang Guardian of Rain.

"Hayato.." Yamamoto mulai menjilati leher Gokudera. Tangan kirinya berusaha membuka dan memasuki celana panjang Gokudera dan memegang kejantanannya. Yamamoto membuka satu per satu pita yang ada di tubuh Gokudera dengan giginya, lalu menjilati dada Gokudera.

"Ahhh,," Gokudera mulai mendesah. Yamamoto lalu membuka celana kekasihnya. Yamamoto terdiam melihat Gokudera di depannya, Gokudera yang tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel ditubuhnya. Gokudera hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, berusaha menahan malu. Yamamoto lalu menempelkan telinganya di dada Gokudera.

"Hayato… Detak jantungmu cepat sekali." Mendengar mendengar perkataan itu, wajah Gokudera semakin memerah. Dia lalu mendorong Yamamoto menjauh. Dengan cepat Yamamoto menggenggam tangan kiri gokudera, dan menempelkannya di dadanya.

"Aku juga sama Hayato. Jadi… Kau tidak perlu bingung" Kata-kata Yamamoto membuat Gokudera sedikit lebih tenang walaupun wajahnya masih merona merah.

Yamamoto lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke bagian kejantanan Gokudera. Yamamoto memulainya dengan kecupan lalu mulai menjilatinya hingga akhirnya melahap seluruh bagian kejantanan Gokudera. Salah satu jarinya berusaha memasuki lubang sempit yang ada tepat di belakang kejantanan Gokudera.

"Ahh,,nn,,,mm" Desahan Gokudera keluar kala kekasihnya mulai memanjanya. Dengan reflex dia berusaha menahan suaranya.

Yamamoto semakin menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya naik turun, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantanan Gokudera di dalam mulutnya. Yamamoto mulai memasukkan jari-jari yang lainnya, 3 buah jarinya masuk kedalam tubuh Gokudera.

"MM! .. Ta..a..ke…shi..i.. pe..lan-pel..an.. s..a..aki…t"

"ah… maaf" ujarnya. "aku akan lebih halus dari kemarin"

Yamamoto lalu mulai menjilati celah sempit yang di masuki oleh jari-jarinya. Melumurinya dengan saliva agar rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Jilatannya berpindah ke atas, kembali ke kejantanan Gokudera. Gerakan jari Yamamoto perlahan menambah tempo kecepatannya. Semakin cepat sampai-sampai Gokudera menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang di ciptakan kekasihnya. Tangan kiri Gokudera menggenggam bantal yang posisinya sudah tidak teratur lagi. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya, masih berusaha menahan suara. Gokudera mulai merasakan gejolak di tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu meminta untuk segera di keluarkan.

"AKH!" Akhirnya cairan putih keluar dari tubuh gokudera, tumpah di dada Gokudera.

Yamamoto terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan, dia menjilati cairan itu dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap seluruh tubuh Gokudera bersih dari cairan yang di tumpahkannya. Yamamoto yang mulai tidak sabaran lalu membuka pakaiannya, sekarang keduanya sudah tidak memakai pakaian apapun. Yamamoto lalu berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam celah didalam tubuh Gokudera.

"Tu..tunggu..h..hh." Gokudera menahan Yamamoto yang terlihat tidak sabaran. "hh.. kalau kau terburu-buru.. nanti… sama saja,,, seperti.. kemarin" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terputus-putus. " biar aku bantu"

Gokudera lalu bangkit dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kejantanan Yamamoto, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Ahh.. Hayato" Desah Yamamoto merasakan kenikmatan yang dibuat kekasihnya.

Perlahan Gokudera memasukkan seluruh bagian kejantanan Yamamoto kedalam mulutnya. Sang Guardian of Storm melumuri kejantanan Yamamoto dengan salivanya. Yamamoto menutup matanya, menikmati setiap gerakan kekasihnya. Gokudera lalu mendorong tubuh Yamamoto hingga Yamamoto terbaring. Perlahan dia merangkak ke atas dan mengepaskan posisi kejantanan Yamamoto ke dalam tubuhnya. Yamamoto lantas memegang pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu. Gokudera lalu mulai memasukkan kejantanan Yamamoto ke celah sempit yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan seluruh kejantanan Yamamoto tenggelam dalam tubuh Gokudera.

"_urghh.. sempit"_ujar Yamamoto dalam hatinya.

Gokudera lalu mulai bergerak naik dan turun sambil berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang mulai kepayahan. Gokudera mendesah dengan volume suara yang di kecilkan. Yamamoto lalu mendorong tubuh sang Guardian of Storm. Kini posisi mereka berubah menjadi Yamamoto yang berada di atas.

"Hayato… Jangan tahan suaramu." Pinta Yamamoto "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu" Ungkapnya. Yamamoto lalu memulai gerak tubuhnya, maju dan mundur. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Gokudera dan mulai memanjanya.

Yamamoto bergerak maju dan mundur, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan titik yang membuat Gokudera mengerang.

"Ahh..ahh,, Takeshi!" Suara Gokudera terdengar merdu di telinga Yamamoto

Yamamoto menarik kejantanannya dan menghentakkannya lagi dengan sedikit kasar yang mengakibatkan Gokudera mengerang semakin keras.

"Ahh..ah,,, aaahhh,,, Takeshi.. haaah… nn"

Bibir kedua Guardian itu bertemu lagi, lidah keduanya bergerak semakin agresif. Seakan tidak mau berhenti, Gokudera melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yamamoto. Lengannya memeluk dengan erat sampai keduanya kesusahan untuk bernafas. Yamamoto mempercepat gerak tubuhnya, dia mulai merasakan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya. Semakin lama gejolak itu semakin kuat, meminta untuk di keluarkan dengan segera. Begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

"ahhaaa,,, Hayato,,, boleh aku,,, keluarkan,, di dalam?" Gokudera hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aahh… Takeshi.. takeshi… AHH TAKESHI!" Keduanya mengeluarkan gejolak yang sejak tadi ditahan di dalam tubuh. Tubuh Gokudera terkena cairan putihnya sendiri dan Yamamato menjilatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu bersih, Yamamoto lalu menarik kejantanannya dan berbaring di samping Gokudera. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di wajah Gokudera, kecupan dari Yamamoto.

"Hayato… _Aishiteru_" ucap sang Guardian of Rain sambil tersenyum. Gokudera hanya terdiam menutupi wajahnya yang merona kemerahan. Perlahan matanya mulai sayu. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai tertutup. Gokudera tertidur, di pelukan kekasihnya. Yamamoto tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang benar-benar tanpa pertahanan saat itu.

"Selamat tidur Hayato…. Selamat hari _Valentine_"

"Ehhh? Kau menolak semua hadiah yang ditawarkan?" Gokudera terkejut karena jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Yup.. aku memang hanya berencana untuk menerima satu saja. Hadiah darimu" ucapnya sambil merangkul Gokudera dan mengecup keningnya. Wajah Gokudera memerah.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Gokudera dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Yamamoto

"Hayato.. Bagai mana kalau kita lanjutkan ronde keduanya?" Godanya sambil tersenyum.

'BUK' kini sebuah hantaman mendarat dengan mulus di perut Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Perlahan Gokudera memeluk Yamamoto dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinganya.

"walau terlambat aku masih ingin mengucapkannya.. Selamat Hari _Valentine_….._Ti amo…_ Yamamoto Takeshi".


End file.
